Desear
by neko-nya
Summary: Sometimes he wished he wasn't a country, life would've been so much easier that way. But at the same time, there were always those little things that made him reconsider... One-shot 2/3


Desear

**_Sometimes he wished he wasn't a country…_**

* * *

_February, 1565_

If he weren't a country, he wouldn't have to deal with unwilling henchmen.

Antonio found that he enjoyed his more routine days. As usual, he was awakened by Lovino bouncing on his stomach. After managing to sneak in another hour of sleep, he went downstairs and was cheerfully greeted by Bella. He smiled sleepily, "Buenos días. ¿Dónde está Lars?"

The girl looked a little hesitant as she answered, "Broer's…he's outside helping Lux with his swordplay I think. They've already eaten, I think."

A sigh, "he really hates me, doesn't he…?"

Though he felt a twinge in his chest, he wasn't all that surprised. After all, his relationship with Lars had been going downhill for decades now. The boy avoided him whenever possible and mostly stuck around his own siblings. He had to own up to his own faults though, unlike with Lovino, he rarely spoilt the Dutchman. And although he'd mellowed out over time, it was clear that it was too late to try and repair their relations.

Bella immediately shook her head. "That's not it! Lux actually asked broer to help him train last night. Anyways, let's make breakfast, hm?"

He nodded in agreement. "Yeah, let's."

* * *

While the three of them ate, the blond looked over. "Hey Lovino, I bet if you asked broer, he'd train you too."

The brunet paused in his eating to stare at her questioningly. "Why would I want to be trained? It sounds like hard work!"

She smiled and shrugged, "I guess you're still too young for that stuff, hm?"

"I-I am not! I just don't feel like being trained by that jerk! If I wanted to, I could easily beat anyone at any given time, damn it!"

The older pair exchanged looks and laughed. "You're so cute when you're bluffing."

"I'm not bluffing, damn it! You're so going to get it after I finish eating!"

"But I thought we were going to make churros together! If you get me before then, we won't be able to make them, right?"

"…fine, I'll get you after the churros are done!"

* * *

Later that night, after going over battle tactics with his generals, he was walking down the corridor of his house when he heard muffled voices coming from a room nearby. It was Lars' room. Faintly, he could hear both his henchmen talking, _"Bella told me you were going to leave, damn it."_

"_Hm? She told you? Ja, I'm planning to leave soon…"_

"_But why, you stupid jerk?"_

"_Why does it matter?"_

"_Well, i-it's not like I care or anything, damn it! When you're around, that jerk Antonio is less clingy because he's too busy hugging you, that's all!"_

"_Are you jealous? Could it be that you head butt him out of affection?"_

"_No way! What about you? You punch him all the time, damn it!"_

"_What a poor liar. Look, you're getting all flustered."_

"_Don't treat me like a kid, you jerk! You still haven't told me why you're doing this."_

"_I can't stand it here. My people want independence and I want freedom…it doesn't matter in the end, he's got all his colonies in the New World. Wait, why am I telling you all this? You're still just a kid. Maybe you'll get it someday. Don't tell the idiot, alright? Hm? You look like you're about to cry."_

"_What? What are you talking about, you stupid jerk! Like I'd cry over something so stupid!"_

"_You really are just a kid!"_

"_I am not! Take it back, you jerk!"_

"_Are you sure? Then I bet you're not afraid of the monsters that come out at night when you have to go to the bathroom."_

"_T-there aren't any monsters here! Stop making things up, damn it!"_

Flinging the doors open, he ran in with his arms opened wide and a grin on his face, "¡Allí estaís, mis secuazes pequeños!"

Almost immediately, the smile on the Lars' face disappeared as he punched him while Lovino went and head butted him. "Let go, you stupid jerk! And don't go around carrying a gigantic axe around the house, it's scary, damn it!"

Unfazed, he dropped his weapon and pulled the two into a tight hug. "Sorry, I guess I forgot I was holding it. I've been looking for you two all over the place! I mean, Lars, poor Bella and Lux were running around everywhere trying to find you, you know? What were you two talking about anyways? It looks like you were bonding!"

"We weren't talking about anything, damn it," the two shot back.

"Oh?" He picked the brunet up. "Well it's getting late. Were you waiting for me, Lovi?"

"Who the hell would wait for you? It's not like I'd stay awake for your sake, damn it!"

Laughing as he exited the room, he turned back with a smile. "Of course not. Buenas noches, Lars."

The teenager replied with silence.

* * *

_May, 1648_

If he weren't a country, he wouldn't have to deal with his henchmen declaring war on him.

He knew wars weren't supposed to be personal, at least not for countries like him. But watching his former territory turn his back on him, it felt personal and he couldn't help but laugh. "My own henchman…who would've thought?"

At this, the other merely turned around. "That title doesn't apply to me anymore."

"What about 'broer', I guess that doesn't mean much to you either." It wasn't right. Those remarks were meant for those damn eyebrows. But then again, the blond _did_ go and help the English in 1588 when they somehow defeated his precious Armada.

The teenager visibly stiffened before pulling his pipe out and walking away, "the only title that I care about right now is The Dutch Republic. Vaarwel, _Spanje_."

* * *

He couldn't tell how much time had passed before he was finally able to push himself off the ground and head back. Spotting a perfect little square tulip garden nearby, the same one that his ex-territory had planted and cared for; with a twisted sense of contentment, he took extra care to trample through. After mercilessly crushing the plants under his boots, he made his way back inside to be greeted by the three left behind.

The brunet child ran up to him and scoffed, though it was obvious he'd been crying, "I can't believe you'd come back looking like this, all beaten up and stuff."

Passing it off as the boy's way of showing concern, he smiled as convincingly as he could, "Oh, Lovi, Bell, Lux… Well, I guess that's that, hm? It's getting late, you should be in bed right now, no?"

But the younger boy simply continued staring at him questioningly, "so broer is…?"

Shaking his head, he shook his head, "Lo siento, Lux, se fue."

"Oh, I see…" was the only reply.

Luckily for him though, Bella was quick to cut in, "Lovi, Lux, why don't you head off to bed now? I'll stay and help Antonio with his wounds, or do you need me to read to you two?"

Lovino huffed and walked away with the other boy in tow. "W-we're not kids, damn it! Who needs a bedtime story nowadays? Let's go already, you stupid jerk!"

The other boy blinked, "Aren't our rooms that way?"

"This house is too big, damn it!"

* * *

Once the two were out of sight, he was led to the kitchen where he took a seat and allowed his wounds to be cleaned by the girl. She gave a weak laugh. "I guess broer just really wanted to be independent, hm? I guess he really won't be coming back…he even took his rabbit with him…he never goes anywhere without it. But to think, he went all out and did this to you."

"Well you didn't come out unscathed either…I didn't think he'd go and fight you as well. So why'd you side with me anyways? I always thought you three were pretty close." He did his best to keep his voice neutral.

Bella paused before answering truthfully, "I guess I didn't expect you to lose."

It was silent between them after that.

* * *

Later that night, he stumbled across Bella outside at the tulip garden he'd destroyed a few hours ago. The girl was crying softly to herself as she scooped up the one flower that'd escaped his rage.

He hated how as a country, he'd never forget the scene before him.

* * *

_April, 1713_

If he weren't a country, he wouldn't have to worry about centuries of loneliness.

The house was quiet.

After the remaining pair of siblings left for Austria's house and after getting chewed out by his boss, he sat down at the stairs to the courtyard with a sigh. Suddenly, a crash came from inside the house. Despite his injuries, he rushed inside to find his remaining henchman standing by a fallen bookshelf. "L-Lovino, what are you doing? I know you're upset about Bella and Lux leaving but you didn't have to go and knock over the shelf!"

The child immediately reddened and raised a protest, "That's not what I was doing, damn it! This giant squirrel came in and did this! …Antonio, you stupid jerk, this is all your fault!"

"My fault? How'd it my fault? Could it be that you were…trying to clean the house…?" He laughed to himself, "no, never mind, that can't be it." Picking the boy up with his good arm, he walked back outside and sat down again with another sigh, "looks like I lost again…I guess it's just you and me now, Lovi."

The brunet in his arms began kicking around, "That's because you're weak, damn it! Put me down! Put me down, you stupid jerk!"

He tightened his embrace, "I don't want to though! Everyone's gone now and Jefe Antonio's feeling lonely, you know?"

Much to his surprise, the child stopped struggling and allowed himself to be held. "I-I guess you can hug me this one time, be grateful though! Other than pretty ladies, I don't want anyone hugging me ever again, got it?"

There was a moment of silence before he began laughing. "Gracias, Lovi."

* * *

After a little while, his henchman called out to him, "Hey…"

"What is it, Lovi," he blinked and opened his eyes.

The boy had turned to face him. "Are you still upset? …fusososososo! Did it work?"

His eyes widened as he stared at the brunet. A second later, he burst into laughter and hugged the boy tightly. "Isn't that the cheer up charm we came up with? Ah, you're so cute sometimes! ¡Te amo, Lovi!"

"W-what are you talking about? Sometimes? I'm _always_ overflowing with cuteness, damn it!"

* * *

_January, 1730_

If he weren't a country, he wouldn't have to worry about how accidentally freezing his vital regions would harm his people.

As much as he loved the New World, somehow, he never imagined it turning out to be like _this_.

He was shaking from the cold as he shuffled through the powdery white snow in search for a familiar face. Though the scenery around him was breathtaking, the coldness distracted him from the beauty of it all. His toes had gone numb and he was pretty sure his nose was starting to run when he finally found his friend. "H-hola, Francis."

The Frenchman in the noticeably thicker and more appropriate yet no less fashionable outfit turned and greeted him with a smile. They hugged and the man's hands immediately began wandering. "Bonjour, mon ami. It's nice to see you alive and well."

"I-I might not stay th-that way for very long though," he laughed through his clattering teeth.

"Ah, of course, let's get you warm first." The Frenchman quickly motioned for him to follow.

* * *

The two entered a cozy little wooden house with a lit hearth inside. Immediately settling by the fire, he let out a sigh of relief. "The south is definitely more to my taste. I don't know how you survive out here, Francis. It's so cold! I get this feeling that this is what the end of the world would feel like."

The blond laughed as he filled four bowls up with soup. "You might want to choose your words a little more carefully. We wouldn't want to accidentally hurt anyone's feelings, now would we? There are sensitive ears here."

He blinked and looked out the window at the blindingly white scenery outside. He could've sworn he saw something moving outside a moment ago. "What do you mean? And why are there so many bowls? Are you expecting other guests? Is Gilbert coming?"

"You will see." Setting the bowls down, the Frenchman opened the doors with a knowing grin. "Aha, as I thought, you were hiding out here this whole time weren't you, Mathieu?"

There was a soft squeal before the man returned with a boy and a bear in his arms. His eyes widened at the sight. "¡Se parece a América!"

"Non, c'est Mathieu. …Or Canada or Nouveau France, whichever you may know him by." Brushing the snow off the blond's head, he chided the child lightly, "Now Mathieu, what do we say to friends when they come to visit us?"

The boy smiled at him. "B-bonjour, monsieur! Je m'appelle Mathieu !"

"Ah, ¡qué mono eres! Hola, me llamo Antonio. ¡Mucho gusto!" Turning to his friend, he smiled excitedly, "He's adorable! So he's got a brother too? Like Lovi and Feli? Imagine if you had both of them, Francis! Wouldn't that be like a New World paradise? They'd be so cute and, and, you could just watch them play and it'd be a paradise! A paradise I tell you!"

By then, the Frenchman had sat down and began feeding the child while the bear ate from a separate bowl on the ground. "I absolutely agree with you, but you do realize that America's in the hands of the rosbif, right? Open wide now, Mathieu. Good!" Despite the other's calm demeanour, the glint in his eyes gave away the fact that he was contemplating the idea.

Francis was what he thought to be the epitome of a country. No matter what happened, the man always put his role as a country first. He carried his title proudly and never tried to pass off as a human. He saw reality for what it was. Even as he sat there, feeding the child, he was probably mentally prepared to lose the colony to another country.

The blond really deserved the title for being the big brother of the world. Unlike him…he couldn't even stand the thought of anymore of his colonies leaving him. His house was already rather empty and poor Lovino was stuck there by himself.

* * *

After having finished their meals, the blond picked up his bear and looked up at the French country. "P-papa, papa, papa," the title caused him to look over questioningly, "we're going to go outside to play now!"

The Frenchman got up. "Papa will come with you, mon cher."

"But what about papa's friend?"

He smiled. "He's so considerate, Francis! I wonder who he learnt it from!"

"Now what's that supposed to mean? It's alright, mon cher, I'll find Antonio something warm to wear and then he can come with us."

The boy smiled and scurried towards the door, "o-okay! We'll wait outside!"

Watching the boy disappear outside, he asked his friend incredulously, "Doesn't he get cold? He's wearing less than me right now and I'm still shaking."

Francis shook his head and began rummaging through the little hut. "He represents this land…and as you can see, he enjoys the outdoors a great deal. I've found him taking naps in the snow a couple times, scared me half to death." Finally pulling a thicker jacket out of a nearby chest, the man tossed it to him before heading towards the door. "Here, let's get going before Mathieu decides to run off without us."

Putting the coat on, he raised a brow and followed his friend outside. The temperature immediately hit him, causing him to wrap his arms around himself for warmth. He was definitely not made for the north. It was strange watching Francis brave the cold. But the blond didn't seem to mind the weather or temperature as the boy ran up to him with a happy smile, stuttering as he stumbled over his words in excitement.

At the sight of the two playing in the snow, he couldn't help but retract his thoughts from earlier. Maybe he wasn't the perfect example of a country after all since the Frenchman seemed to have taken on a role other than 'France'…

Smiling wryly, he muttered to himself. "So it's 'papa', hm? It suits him surprisingly well…"

* * *

_August, 1815_

If he weren't a country, he probably wouldn't have to participate in more than a single war in a lifetime.

Things were changing again in Europe.

Actually, things never stopped changing and there were times when he wondered how much longer he'd be able to adapt and accept changes. He wasn't quite as energetic as he used to be. Inwardly, a part of him began yearning for stability.

"Let go of me, I need to go home, damn it!"

Shaking his head stubbornly, he continued clinging to the teenager. Why did the boy have to grow up so fast? "But I don't want you to go! You can't leave jefe Antonio behind like this! Lovino! I'll get lonely and die! Let's make churros together! Don't leave me!"

The other brunet continued struggling, "We just made a batch! It'll last you a week, damn it! Let me go! Let me go already, you stupid jerk!"

Suddenly a voice spoke up, "Just let him be, he might not look it, but he's not a baby anymore. I mean, he did fight by your side during this last war, didn't he? Besides, if you take a good look at him, he's clearly grown up. And who knows? He'll come back and visit you…probably. Either that, or you'll go running to his new house every day…ja, that seems more likely."

He blinked and let go in surprise, "Gilbert! What are you doing here?"

His friend grinned, "I decided to grace you with my awesome presence and maybe eat your churros since Fran's still out of commission. He'll probably be staying off the battlefield for a couple years. Must hurt to lose another colony to Brows though; he was pretty fond of that little girl, wasn't he? So how are your wars going?"

It hurt his brain to think about all the wars he was involved in.

Grabbing a plate of the churros he'd made earlier, he placed it in front of his friend and sighed a little sadly. "They're not that great. I'm still fighting Cuba and Argentina, and still fighting Mexico, Bolivia, Peru and Venezuela and Colombia as well. I lost Florida to those Damn Brows' ex-colony, lost to Uruguay…have an on and off thing with Granada…and I think Ecuador's getting ready for battle too. Bella and Lux went to live with Lars, and now Lovi's leaving me all alone." His empire was falling to pieces before his very eyes and there was nothing he could do about it but ride out the wave and see how things would end up. "I think I'm past my prime…oh hey, you haven't really been fighting a lot, have you? Other than this last one against Francis, you haven't been in any other war."

Gilbert shrugged and began polishing off the plate of churros in front of him, "I've been busying myself with other things. Besides, that last war against Fran took a lot of effort, you know? That guy's pretty strong—but obviously not as strong as me since unlike _you_, I'm _always_ in my prime! It's too bad my current boss has had enough of wars already, I think."

The brunet laughed, "That must be nice. I remember back when things used to be simpler…back when I could still afford to feed all my henchman and uninvited guests."

"You should cherish those memories! It's not like we'll be around forever, you know? Well, you won't be around to feed anyone anyways, right? Your boss is quite the slave driver. Hey, do you have anymore churros?"

"What? You finished the plate already? Ay, stop eating all my food, I'm poor, you know?"

The two of them always went through the pseudo-human act of reminiscing. If they weren't talking about conquests, they'd be comparing bosses. But Gilbert had always been different from all the other countries. Though most people would think otherwise, he always had a glint of purpose in his eyes, as though he had a distant goal in mind; one that no one knew of.

He sighed, "I was kind of hoping for a break, but I'm pretty sure I'll be put on the next boat to South America. I really hope my tomatoes will be alright…maybe Lovi will agree to come and tend to them! So what will you do now?"

The Prussian grinned, "Don't you worry about me, I've got plenty of awesome things to do! H-hey, where are you going?"

Laughing, he ran off, "To visit Lovi!"

"Oi, didn't he just leave?"

"Who cares? It's like paradise over there!"

* * *

_February, 2000_

If he weren't a country, he'd have the ability to forget.

During times of peace, he often found himself reminiscing about the past. But he found that the more he thought about it, the stranger everything felt to him. Although he knew his memories were accurate since he didn't have the ability to forget, it didn't make them feel any more real. Even thinking about his current situation, it really felt more like a dream than anything. The peace felt unreal after all the wars he'd gone through, and all the financial issues and political turmoil…

Having lived through so many centuries, he'd learnt to take things as they came and went. After all, everything passed eventually. Even if he was fighting a war that'd wage on for decades, it'd eventually end. Even if he ended up stuck in a financial slump for centuries, he'd eventually get better. Somehow, living life that way made him more optimistic.

So lost in his thoughts while picking his tomatoes, he didn't notice another presence around until a tomato hit him. Immediately perking up, he furled his brows. "Wait, it's not August yet…who wasted a perfectly good tomato?"

"If you're going to ask questions like that, the least you could do is actually turn your head and actually look around, damn it! I've been looking for you!"

He smiled. "Oh, Lovi! ¡Hola! Did you come to help Jefe Antonio pick tomatoes? Then we can make churros later and then have a siesta!"

The other brunet frowned, "That's not why I came…but I guess I can help you out for a bit…as long as I get all of what I pick and half of what you pick too, damn it."

"What? That'd be like you taking 150% of the profits then! Oh well, it's not like you can carry all of it anyways, so I guess it's alright."

The Italian's face reddened as he chucked another tomato. "S-shut up, you stupid jerk! I'm not a kid anymore so stop treating me like one! I just came by to see what you were doing to celebrate today, that's all!"

Antonio blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Don't tell me you forgot your own birthday!"

There was a long moment of silence as he thought about the other's statement. "Oh? …oh! Yeah, you're right! It's my birthday today, isn't it? I completely forgot! I was wondering why people were celebrating today." He shrugged off with a laugh. "So you came here to wish me a happy birthday? That makes me really happy, Lovi! You know, Kiku actually taught me a word to use when describing you the other day but I can't remember it at the moment, don't worry though, I'm sure I'll remember it later."

"Stop saying such embarrassing things, damn it! Just hurry up and finish picking your tomatoes! I want to eat churros! I'm hungry, damn it!"

"Yes, yes, I'm picking as fast as I can already! You know it'd be faster if you actually helped, Lovi!"

"Why should I help you? You should be thanking me for even being here, you jerk!"

"But Lovino-!"

"…fine, I'll help! But it's only because you're so slow at it and you obviously need someone capable to set an example for you, damn it! It's definitely not for your sake though! I'm definitely taking all of the ones I pick home!"

* * *

Once the two of them returned to his house, he was surprised to have confetti shoot out at him. Giving a startled jump back, he looked around to see all his old territory standing around. "What's going on? Don't tell me I dreamt up the past two centuries and you're all still my henchmen! Whoa, even Lars is here! That makes it the past five centuries then!"

Bella giggled at his confused ranting, "Calm down, Lovi came by and invited us all. Of course you weren't around so he went to get you. Why are you working anyways? It's your birthday after all, you should be celebrating, no?"

Beside her, Luxembourg nodded. "Happy birthday, Antonio."

He could feel his eyes tearing up as he hugged the other brunet. "Did you really, Lovi? You did all this for me? You're such a good person! I couldn't have asked for a better henchman! I guess you've still got a lot of cute moments left in you, don't you?"

The younger country frowned and struggled to get out of his hold. "O-oi, let go! You stupid jerk! Wait, what do you mean a lot of cute moments left? I'm always cute, damn it! And when I'm not cute, I'm suave! Get your facts right, you stupid jerk! Now shut up and go eat cake and be happy before I decide to smash your head into it, damn it!"

* * *

Later, when it came to presents time, he blinked when he was handed a Nijntje doll and a bouquet of tulips by Lars, who had turned away and refused to make any eye contact with him. The other country merely muttered stoically, "here. It's a present for you…happy birthday…I guess…"

Blinking, he turned to the Dutchman with a shocked expression. "Gracias…oh, it's so cute! You really like bunnies, don't you? Bunnies and tulips…you know, I still can't believe you're here. I could've sworn you hated me and hated living here."

"Bell made me-" the blond was cut off by his sister kicking him.

"Broer, that's not what you're supposed to say!"

"I mean…it could've been worse so I don't hate you as much as I cou-" another kick.

"Broer!"

The blond sighed and took a drag from his pipe, "I don't actually hate you...I guess."

Somehow completely oblivious to the woman's violent acts, he beamed. "Really? Really, Lars? So you don't actually hate me? This is the happiest birthday ever! Hey Lovi, did you hear that? Did you hear that? I'm not a good-for-nothing jefe!"

The Italian rolled his eyes and tossed a larger wrapped item at him. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Here, hurry up and take this."

"Is this a present for me?"

"What else would it be? Just take it, damn it! Why do you have to question everything I do? You stupid jerk!" Unwrapping the larger object, he found himself holding a well-polished sword from the Renaissance period. "I just found it lying around and it's more like a piece of junk that takes up nothing but space for us so I figured you'd like it."

"¿Esta espada? _¿De verdad?_ ¿Puedo guardarla? ¡Qué increíble! ¡Mirala mirala! ¡Pfft! ¡Qué maravillosa! ¡Gracias, Lovi! ¡me encanta, me encanta, me _encantas_, Lovino!"

The brunet huffed, "Shut up! Stop gushing like that, it's embarrassing, damn it! It's not like I picked it out just for you or anything!"

Bella smiled and petted the Italian's head. "Oh my! Lovino's grown up to be a really thoughtful guy, hasn't he? What a thoughtful gift!"

Lovino's face reddened as he began fidgeting with his shirt and stammering, "I-I-I…we-well, maybe I put some thought into it…but only a little though, damn it…"

"Bella, I think Lovi's going to faint if you keep complimenting him. I swear, he hasn't grown up at all these past five centuries. He acts all _deredere_-!" He perked up as he remembered something. Grinning excitedly, he told his two former henchmen, "Oh yea, I remember the word Kiku taught me now! I think it kind of applies to Lars too!"

The two turned to him questioningly. "What are you talking about?"

He beamed at the younger pair. "Tsundere! It's basically where a character's really mean but then has really cute moments too! The Japanese have really useful words, don't you think? See, see, just now, you two were being _deredere_! I can't believe I have such cute henchmen! Jefe Antonio's really lucky to have such cute, tsundere henchmen! If Feli was here, it'd be a complete paradise—"

A moment later, he found himself in a familiar situation where he was getting head butted and punched by the duo. "Take that back, damn it!"

Antonio laughed as he pulled his former territories into a hug. "¡Gracias por el día de hoy!"

The pair paused before turning away and muttering, "…de nada…"

* * *

**_It was on days like these that he couldn't wish to be anything other than Spain._**

**_

* * *

_**

Nya~

Hello! Second one-shot done! Thanks to **_infinitytwice _**for beta-reading! Yay, my holidays have officially started! Is it just me or is the Netherlands super ooer with his bangs down? If you haven't listened to the Oyabun CD, there might be some spoilers, especially in the omake below so beware! Readers' discretion is advised and whatnot! And although this originally started off more angsty and tragic, somehow, it ended up rather light and fluffy...maybe it's because Spain's the protagonist, but yea, I couldn't do it. I guess that's just what happens when you're the country of passion where the sun never sets. Oh well, I suppose it's more fitting anyways seeing as it's the holidays and all. I'll see how the next one goes, it'll be about...yep, Gilbo! Anyways, hope youu have fun reading! If I don't update again before Christmas, happy holidays! Thanks for reading and I love you reviewers! Enjoy!

* * *

_Translations:_

_¡Allí estáis, mis secuazes pequeños! - _There you are, my little henchmen! (Spa)  
_Vaarwel, Spanje_ - Farewell, Spain (Dut)  
_Se fue _- He left (Spa)  
_¡Se parece a America!_ - He looks like America! (Spa)  
_¡Qué mono eres!_ - How cute you are! (Spa)  
_Me llamo.._ - My name is.. (Spa)  
_Nijntje_ - "Miffy sweet little bunny! Miffy smart little bunny! Miffy a cute little bunny! Miffy...and friends!" (Youtube it if you're confused and risk suffering from cuteness overload)  
_Esta espada _- This sword (Spa)  
_¿De verdad? ¿Puedo guardarla?_ - Really? I can keep it? (Spa)  
_Me encanta, me encanta, me encantas _- I love it, I love it, I love _you _(Spa)  
_Gracias por el día de hoy _- Thank you for today (Spa)  
_De nada - _You're welcome (Spa)

* * *

_Omake: Uninvited Guest_

Happily eating the slice of cake given to him, he smiled. "Everyone helped make this cake, Lovi? I bet you showed them how. You've gotten really good at baking, haven't you?"

The brunet turned away with a blush on his face, "S-shut up, damn it! I swear I'll shove that piece up your nose and take the rest home, you stupid jerk!"

He laughed, "Aw, don't do that! This cake's really good!"

"It'd be better if you added more milk or maybe another egg next time. It's just a little dry, don't you think?"

Slowly nodding in agreement, he pursed his lips. "Yeah, but I still think it's really good! The fact that everyone helped make it makes it taste a million times better than any store bought cake!"

"Yes, I suppose there's that aspect of it…"

"That's rig—!"

"It's not as good as Revani though. Hm? What's wrong? Why are you staring like that? It's a little rude, don't you think?"

"W-what's Sadik doing here?"


End file.
